Sailor Moon Apocalypse
by Silence Glaive Surprise
Summary: What would happen if Sailor Saturn was stopped in the middle of her Death Reborn Revolution? What would the world be like? would anybody survive? Takes place two years after the fight with Galaxia, the scouts are now in their third year of high school.


Sailor Moon Apocalypse

This is my first true fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review it and leave comments and critiques.

Also I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. I am just an obsessed fan, all characters of Sailor moon are property of Naoko Takeuchi, and all other characters belong to my friend and I. Enjoy!

Note: this takes place after Sailor Stars two years. Chibi Usa has not been born yet. And the scouts are in their third year of high school.

Prologue

Dust covered everything. Shapes that looked like cars, buildings, trees and debris lay on every surface of the ground, unrecognizable by the blanket of dust. The sky looked as if it had been swallowed by ugly yellow green clouds lightning shooting across the sky. Tokyo Tower one of the most prominent sites in the city of Tokyo was no more, as were all of the highest sky scrapers that usually towered over the city. It looked as if a bomb had been dropped on this once prosperous city that now lay like a ghost town, whispers in the wind of its former glory.

All she could feel was pain. Pain like she had never felt before in her short life. She was lying on her stomach, on top of a pole of some sort, and something heavy on her right leg. Slowly as she came back to consciousness a girl of about 13 or 14 began to cough. It was the only sound that could be heard in the still silence, and it seemed loud to the girl. Slowly she opened her eyes and shifted to a kneeling position noticing that she was lying on her weapon, a long glaive. She wore a torn leotard with a short skirt, and boots that went up to below her knees. What looked like very tattered gloves covered her hands and her arms up to her elbow. The color of her clothes was hidden by the dirt and blood that clung to her. On her forehead a purple gem lay on a tiara, the purple gem being the only color showing on her outfit. Her strange purple eyes looked around in shock at what she saw. _This can't be right_, she thought to herself.

Shaking the thick dust from her short black hair; she tried to move, and pain shot up her leg as she looked down and saw that it was pinned under a heavy piece of what looked like a broken table. Cringing, she slowly tried to work her leg free, after a few minutes of trying this she stopped and sighed. She thought quickly to herself…_Where are my friends? Are they even alive…I need to get this board off my leg and find them quickly. Something is terribly wrong._

She looked down at the glaive in front of her, and using it as leverage very slowly worked the table off of her leg. The process seemed to take forever, and she was breathing heavily as it banged with a clang, dust flying everywhere underneath it., leaving the girl in a new coughing fit. Her throat dry, and soar when she finally stopped, the girl closed her eyes and began to think.

_Okay Hotaru_, she thought to herself. _Here's the situation….I need to calm down and think…Something happened to Tokyo…_A flash of a memory flittered through her mind…she was standing with a group of 9 girls dressed similarly to herself. They were fighting something…_ I can't remember what happened…we were fighting a new enemy…they were strong…and then I woke up like this. I need to find the Princess…I need to find Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama and everyone else. _ I hope everyone is still alive_, and ok…._ She winced as she tried to stand up. Her right ankle buckling slightly as she stood. _Just a sprain I think_; as she cautiously tried to walk. It hurt a lot, but still Hotaru continued on to the next step, using her glaive as support. _First thing…I need to find water and food, and then I need to look for my friends. _Hotaru slowly made her way towards the Juuban district as she looked at the horrible destruction of her beautiful city around her.


End file.
